Saving you
by QueenWolf12
Summary: He was his best friend. He couldn't bare the thought of losing him forever...the thought of letting him slip into depression when he could stop it. Based on real life events.


**I don't own hetalia. **

He was hus best friend. Really he was. He didn't judge him or tease him or try to hurt him in anyway not like others had done before to him. I mean he never did anything but people just seemed to pick on him. Didn't help that when he got olde he started to cross dress or that fact that he was openly gay but you know by now he didn't care anymroe and was living his life. But it still hurt...

Over time he made friends. Real friends. Friends who didn't care if he wore skirts to school, if he was gay, and didn't laugh at him when he wasn't looking. He made real friends. But Toris was one of his best friernds if not the best.

Toris had moved into the town about a year ago. The two became friends fast over some chips and snake cakes that he offered him at lunch one day. Funny how no one talked to Toris he seemed nice to him.

They became best friends. The kind that tell each other everything you know. And with that he learned the truth. The pain his frined held. The scars on him. All over him. How empty he felt inside. Howmuch he had to do. No one helped poor Toris. He was there to listen and help and did his best but how was he to know what to do. He was just a child himselt at the time. How can one child handle a child with an adult problem. A problem that didn't need a hug ot make it better a problem that wasn't just being moody like most teenagers.

At first he decided that Toris was just being moopy and after a while he started to complain about it.

"Like why are you sad today?"

"I"m not sad."

"Like yes you are."

So by high school his best friend's sad days where just nothing. Just a pain in the ass. Everyday he'd tell him just get over it. Like just get over it. Can't be that bad. What was the point anymore. Toris never took his adcive at all or would tell anyone. Sow hy hshould he try to help anymore?

Toris was sad again. No big deal to him. By now he was sick of it. Terid of it and was ready to tell him move on. Stop being sad or just go to the counsler at school. But like always Toris wouldn't go.

Nope instead of going to the counsler Toris would rather just mope around and lay his head down. He went only God knows where at lunch that day and in class just put his head down and wouldn't tlak to anyone.

When someone would ask Toris what was wrong he'd just reply and say ,"Like it's been the same thing for like a year now. Let it go."

He didn't know how bad it had gotten. How close his friend was to shutting down and his heart to shattering into a million trillon pieaces and having to many to put back together again.

Looking up he could see Toris wasn't in his desk but by the double doors of the drama room. He couldn't tell you why but his legs moved and he got up and walked over there and started the borwn haired boy down. Was he crying? No that couldn't be Toris never cried...he said it did no good.

"Toris what's wrong you're not being the happy go lucky boy I know."

"I don't know."

"Are you sick or upset?"

Toris leaned his head on the window. "I can't the difference anymore."

That was it. The sound of his voice and the way that he said it made him know it. Why was he so blind?

"Like maybe you should go see someone about this Leit?" He tryed again with the same thing he suggested over the phone last ngiht.

"No. I don't want to it'll do no good."

He cringed on the insdie his friend's voice was so empty. So lonely.

"Like go for me," he took hold of his shoulders and started shaking him,"like please go for me."

"No it'll do no good." Toris wouldn't look at him. His eyes where so glassy and sad. Oh God he couldn't be this bad off could he? What if he was and he didn't see it. What if Toris got so depressed he killed himself or ingulped him and he lost the Toris he knew so well. Just the very thought made his legs feel weak and made him wrap the other boy in a hug.

He held him there for a moment the thought of losing him over takinghis mind. The smell of his jacket was a comfort in a strange way It reminded him that if he wwas that fair gone then he was still here right now. No he wasn't going to let that happen! Not to Toris!

"Please go talk to the counsler...please,"that was it the flood gates broke lose and he baried his face into his shoulder,"please like go for me! Please Leit go for! I'm like scared I'll lose you! You're like totllay my best friend and I don't want to lose you like please just go for me! "

He cried so hard he almost dind't noticed that Toris was crying as well. He almost didn't he the yes his friend gave. At that moment all he wanted to do was cry and sink down to his knees and bring Toris with him and cling to him so he knew he was still there and that he wasn't going to lose him. But no he wasn;t going to fall to his knees he had to be strong. Be there for his friend and he dried his tears.

"Th-thank you!" He said between the sobs and dried his eyes and walked over to the teacher. "We like both need a pass."

"I need to go outside for a moment." With that Toris left the room.

The teacher scribbled the pass donw and he took it. Wanting to leave the class room. He stepped out of it and the cold December air hit him hard. Not as hard as the sight of his frined hunched over on the table outside.

He sat next to him. "Like it's alright to cry you know."

"I'm sorry for making you cry. I can't even look at you anymore now."

He felt the tears coem bakc he didn't let them fall. "It's like alright. I cried too." He rubbed his back. "Come on like lets get going it's like freezing out here." He flashed a smile." Like I'm going with you don't be scared. "

With that the two got up and looked around. It was cold and the clouds filled the sky and no one was around. In a way it fit the mood and you could tell that both teens thought that as they made their way inside wipping the tears from their faces. They both hated to let other see that they where crying. He had to say that to Toris a lot on the walk there.

He had to really drag his frined to the counsler the whole way there telling him that we both look like we've been crying don't worry about it and that no you have to go. In away he didn't want to go either. He really want to hug his frined and hug him for a long time the hug he knew he needed but that wasn't going to fix anything. As much as he wanted to help his friend he couldn't anymore and this was best. He was doing the right thing. He was taking his freind to someone that knew what they where doing. He wasn't going to let depression overcome his best friend and take him away. No he wasn't going to let his heart shatter beyond repair or anymore than it already had. NO he wasn't going to lose his best friend and he would do anything in his power to make sure of it.

**Feels good to write that. Umm yeah this is based off of something that happened to me and one of my best friends today in school. I wanted to write it done and figured this would be a pretty nice way and get my mind off of it. Please review and tell me what you thing. **


End file.
